Redemption
by From Beyond The Stars
Summary: You never realise how much you love someone until it's too late. A Charmander struggles through the final battle to save time; knowing that saving it will kill her. PMD2 - Warning: Spoilers.
1. Grant Me Redemption

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and do not make any from this. **WARNING: THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE END OF PMD2:EoD/EoT**

* * *

**Redemption**

* * *

"I can never come back here again.."_  
_

_No...dear Mew this can't be happening..._

"Watch Case's back..."_  
_

_Grovyle....I..You've done so much for me...even though I don't remember you...__  
You care for me so much...._

"Promise me!"

_I felt tears welling up. No. This wasn't fair. Grovyle and I were going to die together for this world...I won't let him die alone!_

"B-but...!" Sapphire choked, tears of his own "Take your place...Grovyle? I can't!"

_This is really it....._

"You must and you will!"

_No....Grovyle...Don't do this...._

"Because you can, Sapphire."  
_He can never be you, Grovyle....._

"You two are...."  
Sapphire stopped dead  
"the greatest of combinations."

_Emotion filled the Mudkips eyes like I had never seen before  
Dusknoir cried to be free, but I barely registered it. My thoughts solely on the two pokemon I cared most for_

"We're almost there! Quiet"

_No!!!! Please......don't do this, Grovyle. I..I can still fight. We'll bring him down again..._

"Case!"

_I looked at him, eyes full of tears and broken hope_

"Take care, Case...."

_I wanted to do nothing but hold him tight. Even if I didn't remember him.....I cared for him!_

"I was lucky to have known you.....

Though the parting hurts....."

_Tears ran freely now. Water hazed my vision_

"The rest is in your hands!"

_Grovyle!_

_He looked at me, mouthed the words "I love you"...._

_And then he was gone._

"Ugh....Grovyle...Why?" Sapphire hit the ground in frustration

_Oh Grovyle....._

The Rainbow Stoneship started resonating. Quietly, Sapphire gathered up the Time Gears.  
"Wait for us in the future, Grovyle!" Sapphire shouted to the space where the portal had been

_Oh....Sapphire....We won't ever be there with him. You won't ever be there with me.._

"We can stop the paralysis! We can save the future and make it a place where Groyvle can live in peace! We won't fail!"

_But he'll never be there to see it..._

"Case....His last words to you...."Parting Hurts"....I understand..I know how it hurts...."

_I looked at him in surprise_

"You...were partners for a long time....It must of hurt him to leave you...."

_Oh it did, Sapphire._

"Did.....Did you love him, Case? D'you think...he loved you back?" His voice broke suddenly.

_"I....I don't know...."_

He fell silent.

We were on the Rainbow Stoneship, flying upwards. It was beyond surreal. The Temporal Tower soared high above.  
Sapphire was still landed at the island, running up the path. We thrust forwards into the tower, no hesitation. I was doomed to die. I had nothing to seemed could stop us; every being perished in my flames and Sapphire's jets. It was for Grovyle, they were all made to pay. 20, perhaps 23 floors seemed to go by in no time, the peak awaited us. Stepping out, Sapphire finally spoke.  
"Look! Over there! Thats where we put the Time Gear..."  
Suddenly, a entity broke forth. Primal Dialga roared, it's orange veins pulsing. The battle was so fierce...I was hit by a Roar of Time and almost died..Sapphire saved me with a last minute jet of water which finally brought the monster to its knees.  
"We....did it.." Sapphire panted, Primal Dialga growling as we moved forward to the altar.  
The Tower began to crumble around us, the world shaking. I was doomed to die, but Sapphire wasn't. I pushed him forward toward the altar. Shaking, he placed the Time Gears in. The symbol glowed and the world gave even more ferocious shake.  
Sapphire screamed to the bloody sky "Why? We put the Time Gears in.....were we too late?" A sinking feeling overcame me. Purple lightning bolts rained from the sky, destroying the remaining columns  
And then, it was still.

Dialga, now returned to normal, roared, the world slowly regaining colour around him. From the peak, the entire mainland began to flood with awesome brilliance. Images sent by Dialga flashed in their minds, showing breezy fields and budding leaves.

_We ran toward the Rainbow Stoneship... and everything slowed down....lights surrounded me. I was ceasing to be._

_I...I know now. I didn't do it for Grovyle, as much as I cared for him. I did it all....for Sapphire. I was leaving him...._

"Case?!" He cried, watching the light engulf me.

_"I'm so sorry....Sapphire....My time is over now..."_

He looked at me in confusion "What?! How?!"

_"We changed the future....and since I came from it...I don't exist anymore"_

"No....Case....."

He held me tight "If....If you go....what do I have left? I'm nothing without you. You completed me, made me strong"

_"Go home, Sapphire. Tell them what happened. Make sure it never happens again..."_

The Mudkip suddenly hugged me, kissing my face "I...I love you Case...."

_I smiled sadly "And I will always love you..."_

The light grew brighter, my orange clawed hands began to fade away.

"But I love you Case! I'd....I'd rather die with you here now than live life alone!"

_"I'm sorry, Sapphire. Thank you...for everything....I cared for Grovyle...but I loved you..!"_

I faded away to the screams of Sapphire, sobbing my name as the Charmander in his arms disappeared

_"I'll never forget you....." I whispered before it all ebbed away. "I'll always love you...and time itself cannot stop that"  
_

_Forgive me for hurting you.......grant me redemption..._

_

* * *

_

_Authors Notes/Afterthoughts_

_Just finished Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2: Explorers of Darkness, and wow. I have never seen such a love triangle/relationship go on so obviously without the world "Love" being spoken at all!  
So I decided to rectify the last few scenes. Sapphire is my partner, a Mudkip, and I'm Case, as Charmander. Is vereh obvious your partner has feelings for you, and so does Grovyle. Most of the dialogue up to the Dialga Battle is actually from ingame, some is tweaked. Obviously, all the lurve is fictional, but its so obviously there....  
So, anyway, sorry about the format, since I did it sorta....uniquely. Italics is my Characters important thoughts and speech._

_Like it? Love it? Hate it? RATE and REVIEW IT!_

_--From Beyond The Stars--  
_


	2. Don't Say Goodbye

**DON'T SAY GOODBYE**

A poem for Redemption

* * *

The sun is setting,  
Maybe for the last time,  
The earth is shaking,  
Time is running out,  
We have to get going,  
If we're going to make it alive,  
But as you disappear, Grovyle, I hurt inside,  
Don't say goodbye.

I find myself racing up Temporal Tower,  
Ultimatley facing Dialga's primal side,  
I know that if we lose, the world will paralyse,  
But if we win, i'll die.  
I can't bear to look at Sapphire,  
As he believes everything will be alright,  
How can I tell him?  
I don't want to say goodbye.

The battle is fierce, the sky is wild,  
But nothing matters up here,  
Whatever happens, i'm doomed anyway,  
Whats the use of hoping we'll come out alright?  
As Dialga slumps to the floor,  
And the gears of time begin to turn,  
We flee the crumbling tower,  
Ever closer,  
To saying goodbye

As we begin to walk back to the stone ship,  
I can't bear to listen to Sapphire's happy words,  
I can feel the sensation of dying inside..  
As time corrects itself, and I begin to cease to be,  
Sapphire holds me, and cries my name  
Yet I can't find the words, as I fade away,  
My hand slips away from his, and I whisper,  
"Please,  
Don't say goodbye"

* * *

_Authors Notes__/Afterthoughts_

_After Redemption had such a unexpected popularity, I felt bad it was just a oneshot. So, taking inspiration from the song from this scene, I Don't Want To Say Goodbye...I wrote a poem. Enjoy._

_Stars xxx_


End file.
